Madison Larough
Madison Larough (*14th August 2184 in Strasbourg, France; + 3rd June 2210 in Düsseldorf, Germany) was the autoritarian ruler of the European Federation between March 2210 until her death, 3rd June 2210. She was known for having a very complex and fragmented personality, as well as being able to leave her physical body. Either her good side was active, or her bad side (indicated by the eyes, blue for good, red for bad). If both sides attempted to gain control she often went unconcious. Early life (2185 - 2205) Madison grew up in Strasbourg, but with the age of 5 her family moved to Stuttgard in Germany, where she met Nico Bovier, who later became a close friend of Madison. With the age of 14, heavy shitzophreny was diagnosed on her. Originally her personality was fragmented in up to 20 different parts, majorly grouped into a good, bad and neutral part. The good side of Madison was very weak, in contrast to her bad side, or the neutral Madison. While the neutral Madison usually had the control over her self-awareness, the bad side managed to break free. The amount of 20 personalities let her regulary pass out. After she met Nico, he usually took care about her. Since Nico spend a lot of time with Madison, he got to know her good character, while usually the bad moments were remembered by normal people. It was reported by her parents that "life was very unconfortable with her". As Madison graduated from school with 18 years she joined Crinale, due to her bad reputation. The Blackmail Group (2206 - 2209) At Crinale, she was brought to The Blackmail Group program, a seperated group that focussed on the ''diplomatic ''takeover of companies, mainly Anti-Gravity racing teams, competeting in the FX400. In the group she met her later foe, Henry Assange and the double-agent Dave. As the group's focus laid on Jennter Enterprises, she met Nico Bovier again. European Federation dictatorship (2210) In early 2210 Madison Larough used the connection with Henry Assange to get contact with the EAS-agents, to potentially gain a high ranked position in the European Federation, the high corruption also helped her to gain a lot of influence. After successfully removing all possible dissidents in the existing institutions, she was named the new President of the European Federation and centralised it to one single state. Directly after the nearly formed German Empire declared independence the European Continental War broke out, putting Germany under a permanent nuclear threat. It is also notable that the leader of Germany was Jana Bovier, sister of Nico and a former rival. Madison tended to effectively remove everyone who could stand against her. After she got visited by Nico, who attempted to help her out of her psychical crisis, she felt into a long sleep. Nico then took her with him, resulting in the European Federation the upraising of surpressed nations. She then was in Berlin to get examined, but her soul went out of her body and got electrical charged, this gave Madison her ability to leave her body, or surviving heavy injuries. After that she kidnapped Jana von Bovier to Paris, where she was killed, while Madison lost her right eye. On June 1st 2210 three of her agents attempted to kill Madison, unsuccessfully. She then killed all of her personal. In the same moment the long active bad Madison shortly gave the control to the good one, who long ago realised her own sins and decided to end everything. She abandoned her body and travelled in an electrostatic form to Nico in Düsseldorf, Germany. After taking Nico with her into the Electrosphere, finally fighting her bad side together with him. Nico then woke up, while Madison was finally dead. Her funeral was held by Nico von Bovier alone Legacy In one Universe, Madison lives together with Nico in the Danish Aaland. Madison Larough Timeline.JPG Madison_CharacterSheet.jpg|Character Sheet of Madison Larough Category:Characters